battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectophobe's Nightmare
:For later episodes with the same title, see Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and 3. Insectophobe's Nightmare is the ninth episode of Battle for Dream Island. In this episode, Blocky rejoins, and the Squashy Grapes is split into two teams called "Squashy Grapes" and "Another Name". Plot Pencil is reading a book named "How to Be Dumb" when she hears construction noises. She and Match go see what is that sound, and notice the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring on a tree (continued from last episode, during Blocky's Funny Doings International). They saw Ice Cube falling. When Ice Cube came out, she knocks into Pencil and Match, making both of them fall off the cliff. Coiny and Snowball conversation about the who will be rejoin. Announcer then tell that don't call him Weird Speaking Box. During Cake at Stake, the contestant will join to the grapes(which now seem to be freak out). Some one got WT, if they rejoin. Coiny said that it's not fair. There are 28 votes. Luckily, everyone got votes. But, Woody got 1 votes. Announcer send him to TLC which is larger. However, 3rd are ties 3 peoples. Pin has 3 votes. Also, Spongy. Final 3. Flower said if he kicked her out, she will crash announcer. And yes, Flower also 3 votes. Final 2. "It down to Needy" *slap* "don't call me Needy!" "And Blocky, the stabber and the stabable" *slap* "Don't call me the stabable!". As the result, Blocky with 8 votes. While, Needle has 7 votes. She not rejoin. He then sent to join the Squashy Grapes. As a reward for making the final 15, Announcer gives all of them a BFDI poster. Since the Squishy Cherries are half as big as the Grapes, the Speaker decides to have the Grapes break into two teams of five, making Leafy and Rocky the team leaders for their respective team. Snowball said why not him. On Leafy's team is Ice Cube, Teardrop, Snowball, and Blocky. On Rocky's team is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Firey. Leafy decides to name her team the Squashy Grapes once again, while Golf Ball accidentally names the team Another Name. For the challenge, the teams had to compete in a six-legged race. Snowball yells at the team to tie themselves up, while the Cherries garner the lead (with Pen being dragged along on his back). Because the Grapes were taking too long to tie, Snowball then ties the team into one huge ball, with Snowball dragging them. Bubble was so talkative it made her team fall to second place. Another Name takes the lead from the Cherries. They saw the bridge, and due to Firey being afraid of heights, he screams, making the Cherries know and quickly run toward them. Team No-Name saw a finish button, but loses when Rocky pukes and the teams slips his vomit. The Cherries win, leaving the Names in second. The Grapes lose the challenge by default. It is then nighttime, and Snowball is tired and exhausted. Snowball falls asleep while crossing the tightrope, and falls along with his team. Leafy says that "when you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation". And rejoiners says the Announcer says the votes are in and the 6 eliminated players/contestants. Trivia *This is the only episode in which Another Name does better than last place. *This episode has made a simiarity to "Take the Plunge: Part 2" but Pencil said that it was almost a year ago. *This episode is the first appearance of the "How to be Dumb" book, which other characters are later seen reading throughout the series. *This is the first episode to use updated arms and legs. *This is currently the only Insectophobe's Nightmare episode to not have bugs. *If each Battle for Dream Island episode takes place one month away from the next, that means that Ice Cube has been dying and being recovered for a whole month. *This episode marked the first rejoin. *This is the first episode since Power of Three where more than 2 teams were present. * Bomby makes a cameo in the picture making his first appearance * Leafy's last line is a shout-out to Teen Girl Squad, a series of crudely drawn cartoons. They are one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Match has three arms. *When Coiny gets barfed on by rocky, They both arent moving but the background is. *Eraser's left eye at 6:32 is Woody's eye. *When Tennis Ball sees the tight rope, Coiny's mouth is gone and Firey has no arms. *When the Announcer runs through the teams, Pencil and Match share a mouth. *When Rocky Barfs on grass where slips Another Name, Their Team is not attached. *When the teams are first being picked, Another Name's order is Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Then Firey joins and appears in front of Coiny. But then, Rocky is in front, and then Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Firey is behind Coiny at the end. But when they are choosing their team name, Golf Ball is in front of Firey instead of Coiny. *When the Announcer is asking Rocky to pick (after Leafy picks Ice Cube), Ice Cube is behind the speaker next to Teardrop even though she should be with Leafy. Deaths *Ice Cube, Match, and Pencil fall off the cliff. Gallery thumb|300px|right Another Name Teammates.png|The new team, Another Name|link=Another Name Another Name Logo.png|Another Name's team logo SomethingforthethingyIputstuffon.png|"IT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER!" Anotherthingy.png images (1).jpg|Nice Prizes Whowellitbe.jpg|Hey, what's Bomby doing here? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes